The Return of Summer
by IndigoisBlue
Summary: As she started to turn, out of the corner of her eye she say something. White petal
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this is set in an AU where Ruby killed Cinder at the battle of Beacon, yang still has her arm and Ruby has more time to figure out what the deal is with her silver eyes.

Standing on the Cliffside on Patch, in front of the marble slab marked with her mother's name and the words, 'Thus kindly, I scatter,' stood a now sixteen-year-old Ruby Rose. Turning from her mother's grave she was about to walk away when she way something. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a single white petal. Turning she glimpsed another flash of white heading into the bushes, and two silver eyes peeking from behind them.

"It's okay," Ruby assured, "Whoever you are, you can come out. I'm not gonna hurt you,"

So slowly, from between the greenery, a slender figure wearing a white cloak with red lining emerged. As the figure looked up she, as it was a woman, pulled back her hood, revealing long red hair (the same length as Ruby's own, now grown out hair) and a gentle face with the same silver eyes as her daughter.

"Ruby?"

"Mum?"

"Ruby!"

"Mum!"

Running and sharing in a tearful embrace of mother and daughter.

"I thought you were dead," Ruby whimpered into her mother's shoulder.

"I know, I know," her mother replied, "But I was in too much danger, I couldn't control what happened,"

"What do you mean?" asked ruby, her tears drying up and a look of confusion on her face.

"Our eyes Ruby. If a silver eyed warrior is on the brink of death, and cannot be otherwise saved, one of the many things our eyes can do is take us to the nearest silver eyed warrior or _les yeux argent_ otherwise known as _argent_. Whether it be across Remnant, or however long into the future. In my case, it was only now, that your own silver eyes unlocked, that I was able to return to you, there being no other warrior left,"

After all these years, her mother had returned to her, so Ruby was only willing to accept any reason for her absence, all hate and sadness dissipated. She was willing to forgive and forget if only to have her family again.

"So," said Summer continuing, "How long have I been gone?"

"Thirteen years," Ruby replied ready to answer anything.

"So you're sixteen and you've already unlocked your eyes, wow that's impressive. I unlocked mine at eighteen and at beacon. Speaking of which, are you enrolling there next year? I assume you are attending signal, likely with yang, though she would have graduated, correct?"

Laughing the happiest laugh she had laughed in thirteen years, she shook her head and replied, "Not quite, you see, I may or may not have graduated to beacon two years early, so at fifteen. I am the leader of team RWBY consisting of me Weiss Shnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang!"

They both squealed in unison when Summer asked, "So, show me your weapon,"

Letting out another excited squeal Ruby took out crescent rose in her sniper form and showed her mum, who beamed with pride. Then ruby spun around changing her weapon into its scythe form and stood with it dug into the ground behind her. At this her mother's jaw dropped and she let out several 'wow's.

Smiling up at her mother who was tearing up with pride and sadness she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just missed so much of your life. But that weapon of yours is amazing also, what did you name her?"

"Crescent Rose!" she replied excitedly.

"Ah, what a pretty name. You know, that is the perfect mix of mine and your fathers' weapons, I bet he taught you how to wield that scythe of yours and now I'm back I can help with your accuracy!" Summer beamed and ruby squealed alongside her before stopping and staring at her mother, confused once more.

"What do you mean my father would have taught me how to wield Crescent Rose? Uncle Qrow taught me how,"

" _Uncle Qrow_? Your uncle's Taiyang and he's a brawler, the same, I'm guessing, as your cousin Yang,"

"No, that's not right. Taiyang is my father and Yang is my sister,"

"So that's what they've told you, hun? Well they're lying! Qrow is your father Ruby,"

"But, but…" she started to fall to her knees frozen in shock. _Dad, no, uncle Tai lied to me. For thirteen years, he lied to me. Did Yang know? And what about uncle… dad, wow that's weird, why would he lie as well? Well I suppose he did raise me a lot better than uncle Tai did. It also explains my colour scheme._

All of a sudden, she felt her mother's warm and comforting touch on her back. Ruby expected her to say something along the lines of 'forgive and forget,' but instead what her mother said next gave her a happy surprise.

"I'm gonna kill those bloody bastards!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum, language!" Ruby admonished.

"Sorry dear," said a rather chastised Summer, "But I do think we should get them back! But how, is the question,"

"Well… uncle Qrow, uh, I mean dad, is visiting uncle Tai, Yang and I before he goes on his mission in another few weeks, so I guess we could give 'em a good scare at home. Hey if I call them on my scroll, I could get them both at home, Yang out of the house and them slightly worried. If I called dad and called him, well, dad, then I called uncle Tai and called him that too, when I hang up, would they realise immediately or would it take a second?" Ruby rambled as her mother nodded in consent to the plan.

"Oh, they're both idiots. They'll put down their scrolls then start to continue what they're doing, then freeze and call each other in panic,"

"Perfect! What time should I say, an hour?"

Summer nodded and Ruby picked up her scroll and clicked on 'uncle Qrow'. _hmm, that will have to change_ she thought as it dialled. When Qrow picked up the phone he immediately greeted her with; "He shortie, how ya doin?"

She replied, "Hey dad, I was just calling to tell you a friend of yours arrived and will meet you and uncle Tai at home in an hour,"

"Sounds good," he replied, "See you there,"

She hung up then clicked on her uncles' number. He soon picked up and said; "Hey Rubes, what's up?"

She said, "A friend of yours and dads is here and will meet you at home in an hour. I've already called dad and he'll meet you there. Also can you make sure Yang meets me at mums grave in about half an hour?"

"Sure thing, see ya soon!"

"Bye uncle Tai,"

Sure enough a very confused (and drunk) Qrow called a slowly panicking Taiyang and their conversation went like this:

 _Qrow: she knows, she called me dad!_

 _Tai: she called me uncle Tai!_

 _Both: AHH!_

 _Tai: did you tell her?_

 _Qrow: no, did you?_

 _Tai: no, who did!?_

 _Qrow: did she say who it was that's visiting?_

 _Tai: no, who could it be?!_

 _Qrow: I think we're in trouble!_

 _Tai: oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! We can only find out, I'll see you in an hour_

 _Qrow: see ya_

Tai then turned to a curious Yang and told her to find meet ruby at summers grave. As his daughter ran off her sat down next to their war corgi Zwei and said, "You'll defend me, right bud?"

The intelligent canine merely shook his head and trotted off, leaving an even more terrified brawler than before.

In the forest around patch a certain blond brawler was searching for her sister. Eventually she spotted the red clad girl, actually sitting on her mothers grave. As Ruby spotted her sister (She refused to think of the girl differently) she stood up and shot over to Yang as she was walking towards her.

Walking back to the grave ruby prepared her sister saying, "Ok so, someone very close to us all has returned to Patch and I need you not to freak out or make much noise or otherwise alert uncle Tai or dad to their presence when you see them,"

" _Uncle_ Tai? Dad?" Yang asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, that. Well you see, it turns out that Qrow is actually my father. No kidding, I still consider you my sister, but we've decided to take vengeance for that omitted truth,"

Yang just took it all in her stride, and soon they had reached the grave where ruby turned to her and said, "Promise not to flip too much?"

"I promise," Yang vouched.

"Well okay then," she replied as her eyes shifted to over Yang's shoulder. Yang heard someone clear their throat as she whipped around in a fighting stance then dropped it immediately seeing who it was. Tears started welling in her eyes as she darted forward and hugged the older woman whispering 'it can't be' over and over.

Stepping back Summer said, "Hey firecracker,"

"But how?" asked a bewildered Yang. Summer then went on to explain the whole silver eyes thing and filling her in on the plan. Yang immediately offered to help scare her father and uncle, even offering to find Summers weapons for her. She then asked, "Are you planning on bashing them? Cause if you are I'm setting up cameras,"

"Only Tai, my wedding vows prevent me from harming my husband but that doesn't stop me from giving him a good god-damn scare!" Summer replied decidedly then turned to the two girls gawking at her, "What?" 

"Husband?!" they both screamed in unison.

"Yes? I did marry Qrow, six months after graduation from beacon actually," Summer replied nonchalantly, then added sadly "Did he remarry?"

"Dear god no," Ruby replied, "This explains his depression and constant drunkness actually,"

This news caused Summer to grin happily and do a little dance on the spot, "Perfect," she said grinning even wider, "Makes the act a lot easier. Oh Ruby? Do you happen to have the time?"

"Yep," her daughter replied happily, "We've got twenty minutes to get home before they arrive,"

"Good," Summer smiled lovingly, "We'd best head off then,"

The trio started to head to the little house on patch the younger of the two had called home for the majority of their lives. Nearing the little cottage with about five minutes to spare, Summer told the girls to enter before her and scare them a little before she entered.

As Ruby, followed by Yang, entered the house, the two jittery men inside stood up to greet them. But the two sisters just stared at them and shook their heads in a way that suggested they were in trouble. As they walked to the edge of the room to watch ruby called out, "You can come in now," in a sing-songy voice.

They then fell silent as the two men noticed the metallic grating noise on the concrete outside droning in an eerie stopping and starting, methodical screech. Both men found the sound oddly familiar but couldn't quite place its origin. Suddenly the door blew open and in a flash they saw a figure standing on the wooden floor in front of them. She wore skin tight, black leather pants and jacket with knee high black leather boots. Around her waist was several rounds of white and red coloured ammunition and two clasps for her twin chain axes which could mecha-shift into a single sniper rifle (these being the source of the noise. These weapons could also be shifted into twin katana, just so you know). But it was the white and red lined cloak wrapped around her shoulders and draped over her head that really gave it away.

Both men simultaneously turned white and whispered the figures name in unison, "Summer,"

Whipping her chains upwards and shifting them into katanas, she pointed them at each of the shell-shocked men's throats and screamed, "Why would you hide the truth from my daughter," she pointed the katana that was at Qrows throat towards her daughter who waved innocently. This gave Qrow a chance to make a dash for his weapon but she threw her katana through his cape, stopping him. She then turned to Taiyang and said, "I will KILL YOU FOR THIS!" causing him to faint.

Turning towards her pale husband she grabbed his chin and brought his face closer to hers. She glared menacingly into his eyes and said, raising her voice as she spoke, causing him to cower in fear "And you," pausing for dramatic effect as he attempted a weak smile, her voice dropped to a normal, childish level and continued, "Love ya," and kissed him. This caused Qrow to stumble and fall over again only to be jerked back by his still pinned cape.

Summer pulled her katana from the wall as the three females started laughing hysterically at Qrow as he started mumbling, "I'm dead. I'm drunk and dead. Very, very drunk," looking up at his daughter and niece he added, "Mabe not all that dead," as an after thought.

Just before Taiyang started to wake up, she said, "We're not dead yet hon," and quickly clued him in on the plan.

Summer quickly hid once more as Taiyang woke and Qrow decided he was hallucinating. It being a good hallucination he decided to play along (seeing as he had dreamt and drunkenly hallucinated solely about his lost wife leaving him for the past thirteen years, it was a good change to imagine her as the cheery and mysterious girl he fell in love with). Tai turned to Qrow and said, "I just had the craziest dream. Summer was alive and she wanted to kill me for hiding the truth from Ruby,"

To this Qrow just nodded as Tai turned back to face Summer full on and well, let's just say, the scream Jaune let out at initiation had nothing on Tai's.

There was begging.

And wailing.

And crying.

And more begging.

Finally, summer dropped the act and sent Taiyang off to the kitchen to explain. She then turned to her husband and smiled softly. She ran to him and hugged him with a death grip. Realising the sudden pressure around his chest was, in fact, real, he gently steered her slightly teary face to his and whispered hoarsely, "Is it really you Sum?" tears now streaming down both of their faces.

"Yes," she nodded, through tears and smiling, "It's me," and that was it. They both met each other's lips, struggling to make up for thirteen years of lost time with a deep and passionate kiss. Reluctantly breaking apart, she sat down beside him and snuggled close to him, his arm comfortably around her shoulders, both just content that they're together again.

"You haven't aged a bit," he said breaking apart the silence.

"Quite literally," Summer agreed.

"But how? How are you alive? And why now? Why now do you choose to return?" he asked with almost a note of anger in his voice.

"My eyes Qrow. One of their magic tricks is that if I'm in mortal danger, and there's no other way out, they will take me to the nearest quick," she chuckled sadly.

"But why now?" Qrow pleaded.

"Ruby is the last of us and she only unlocked her eyes a week ago. I was unable to return until now. I've been stuck in limbo for the last thirteen years. And I know I can never undo the pain I've caused this family but I will try, that is if you'll still love me as your wife?" she asked meekly, "I know it's a lot to ask of you and so suddenly, but if not for me, at least think of our daughter. Think of ruby,"

"Summer," he said consolingly, "I have never stopped loving you. Since the day at beacon when you crashed into me mid-flight, I knew, that you were the one. When we landed that day, and you healed my broken wing, and we became partners, the thought running through my head was 'will this beautiful girl marry me? Damn I'm only seventeen, well at least I get to keep her for the next four years at least,' that night, four years later at the graduation ceremony, on the balcony, when I was about to ask if you'd marry me, and then you bent down on one knee and proposed, I was so happy and amazed that you could love me, that I bent down and proposed right back. Summer, I'll always love you. I'll take you back only if you'll have me, I love you Summer,"

As their lips met once more, three heads poked around the corner, two blonds watching intently, both attempting to cover the youngest girls' eyes. Drawing back, Yang whispered to the other two, "I think they'll be a while, let's go to dinner, I'm starved,"

And with that, two huntresses in training and one fully trained hunter, headed to the village near the coast of patch and another hunter and huntress embraced each other until sleep consumed them both.

"So," Yang said as they walked down the many pathways in the forest, "Any plans on scaring Ozpin, ooh and mabe if we track down raven we can give her a good fright," 

Her two companions nodded in agreement as they finally reached the town.

This is going to be fun.

 **Indigoisblue**

 **Indigoisblack**

 **Indigoisdead**


	3. Chapter 3

As Summer woke up the next morning her firsts thoughts were not anything responsible like, _'what do I make for dinner,'_ or, ' _where will we live,'_ or even, _'who else can we scare,'_ it was in fact, ' _I want a better look at Ruby's weapon,'_ so reaching over the sleeping body of her husband, she saw the time was eight. Recalling what she knew of everyone's sleeping habits she figured that Tai would still be asleep as would Qrow, Yang would probably be getting up fairly soon-ish, likely to train. But, if she knew Ruby, she would have been awake for hours already training her aura, getting in some exercise and practising with her semblance and weapon, then would have gone back to sleep, making none the wiser. This thought made Summer beam with pride at her daughters' dedication to becoming a huntress. But it also gave her an idea.

Walking around the house until she located Ruby's bedroom, she walked inside to find her daughter wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Poking her head around the corner and whispering a gentle, "Hey Ruby," Summer gestured for Ruby to come closer to the door.

Wondering what was up with her mother, after getting over the initial excitement of her not being a dream, walked quietly to the doorway and asked, "Yeah, what?"

"Get dressed, grab your weapon and meet me outside," Summer replied.

Doing just that Ruby ran back into the room, careful not to disturb the sleeping form of her sister, she jumped out the window and landed neatly in front of her waiting mother. Immediately summer held out her hands and said with a childish impatience, "I want to examine your weapon, do you want to examine mine?"

Ruby gave an eager wordless nod and the pair swapped weapons. Upon closer inspection ruby could see the intricate detail in the design of her mothers' weapon. The blade of the chain axes was engraved with a swirling rose vine, winding delicately up the blades. Looking closer she saw that on every third chain link there was also a rose symbol, running all the way to the hilt, which was wrapped in white leather with a black leather diamond weave, each black patch with a droplet of red. Swinging the weapon upward, retracting the chain, and mecha-shifting them into the twin katanas, she found a similar pattern on the blade and hilt. Finally, putting the two blades together, they shifted and joined, quickly forming a sniper rifle. It was sleek and elegant, Ruby could tell it held the same rounds as she did, but had a slower firing rate. This, however, could be easily fixed.

She was about to hand it back when she spotted a careful engraving along the edge of the sniper rifles scope.

"So, Corvus Rose, huh," Ruby said, reading out the weapons name. her mother jolted somewhat at this statement causing ruby some alarm, "What's wrong mum?"

"Nothing," Summer assured, "Except that only a very fine and skilled eye could spot the name so quickly. Even your father didn't spot it until third year. I see with your weapon you've put a lot of time and effort into its maintenance, you must care for it very much,"

"Of course! My sweetheart deserves only the best! A weapon is an extension of our selves, of our very souls! Any idiot who treats their weapon differently is not worthy of mine or my precious' attention. I wouldn't give them the time of day," Ruby rambled excitedly.

"Finally, someone who understands the importance weapons. You know, I was looking at the sniper part of your weapon and I noticed a change in the mechanism compared to mine. What's with that?" Summer asked, "Does it do something to the firing rate or strength of the shot?"

"Yep!" Ruby squealed along with her mother, "I have some spare parts I can help you upgrade your weapon with, or we could wait and do it at beacon!"

Both mother and daughter jumped up and down, squealing even more until they heard another voice speak up, "Oh my god, there's two of you,"

This came from Yang, of course, who had been watching them fangirl over their weapons and had brought down Ember Celica to practise with.

"Hey, I know," Yang continued, looking at Summer, "Why don't you help my little sis improve her accuracy! No kidding, Ruby is a prodigy, but there's always room for improvement, right?"

Summer nodded in agreement and consent and Ruby beamed. As the two went off together Yangs' father joined her and they both began training as well.

By the time the mother and daughter pair returned home, it was lunch time. So, pulling out her old recipe book from under the floor boards, she handed it to Ruby to choose which meal she wanted. Ruby wanted all of them. Laughing, her mother said, "Ok then, I'll make you a surprise lunch and then later a surprise dinner! Now, out of the kitchen, no peeking,"

Hurriedly, Ruby bolted out of the kitchen, a trail of rose petals in her wake. Heading up to her room she detoured to check on her father who she found still asleep where they left him last night. Finally siting on her bed, she was about to pick up where she left off in her self assigned history books or grim studies books when she heard footsteps. Looking around and into the hallway, she could not locate the source of the noise.

Figuring it must just be her imagination, Ruby was about started to read. Soon she heard her mothers' call from the kitchen asking her to fetch Qrow as she came. As ruby wandered down stairs to her father she saw something strange occur. It was as if her father was sleep walking, just slowly meandering in the general direction of the kitchen, following the noticeable smell of chocolate chip cookies and something else. Ruby found it startlingly familiar and followed the smell as well. She watched her father open his eyes and walk directly to the kitchen, fully awake, where he flung open the door, embraced and kissed his wife (Getting over the same initial excitement as Ruby had that same morning) and exclaimed, "Gosh I missed wildwood pie!"

As weird as she found this, it did not come close to the odd sight in front of her. Her mother was just finishing plating the meal, which by itself is fairly normal, but she did it upside down. By which I mean, standing on the roof.

 **Indigoisblue**

 **Indigoisblack**

 **Indigoisdead**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mama?" Ruby started.

"Yes honey?"

"Umm, well… why are you standing on the roof?" she inquired.

"Ohh, that. That's just my semblance. I can shift my gravity to anything, meaning I can walk on walls, on rooves, up trees…" she trailed off listing more surfaces when Qrow added, "Up Beacon tower, the underside of a Nevermore, the back of an Ursa, Glynda's head,"

Glaring at her husband, summer continued, "It basically allows me to walk, run, sit, jump," here Qrow inserted, "Fall over on," getting him another glare before she continued, "any surface, and it means that anything about my person, namely my cloak, always falls in the direction of my feet, handy huh,"

"Yep, I totally agree, only, why are you upside down now?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh, that's just how I cook, I am a horrible chef when on the ground but standing on the roof however…" Summer handed her, her plate for Ruby to try the wildwood pie. Quickly scoffing the slice, Ruby sighed in satisfaction before continuing on from her mother, "I get it, you're pretty good,"

This caused summer to grin with giddy pride at her daughters' praise as she came down from the roof and handed Ruby the plate of cookies she had been holding. Just as the plate left her hand however, she heard a startled cry from Qrow, "No!" he said.

But it was too late. The cookies were gone. Qrow sighed morosely at his wife's mistake, _'giving my daughter a whole plate of cookies, what was she thinking?'_ He paused for a second _'dau ghter, huh? Feels natural to say that,'_ he was drawn from his momentary distraction by a light tap on the shoulder and a small package pressed into his palm. Opening it he found it full of Summers famous Qrow cookies, sort of like chocolate chip but some secret Rose family ingredient for eighteen and older only. Giving a small and contented smile he kissed his wife saying, "Thanks Sum,"

Hugging his daughter, he asked, "Hey do you want to see something cool?" to which Ruby nodded eagerly. He turned to Summer who raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he started to grin. Rolling her eyes, she nodded. Turning back to Ruby, Qrow asked, "Have you ever seen two trained hunter partners fight Ruby?"

She shook her head in awe and Qrow continued, "Well then, you're about to get your cape blown off, cause me and Sum, we were the best of the best, hell we were beating up Ozpin by our third year, especially with our partner attacks,"

"We certainly were amazing. The question is, are we still? Do you remember them all?" summer asked Qrow.

He nodded and grinned, "Like it was yesterday," he said, and the trio walked off into the forest surrounding patch to find a Beowulf pack or Ursa.

After a short while, the air around them seemed to darken and fill with the red glowing eyes of a Beowulf pack. They formed a defensive circle, and drew their weapons when Qrow suddenly said to Summer, "Who do you think should go first?"

Summer only looked at him puzzled and shrugged letting him continue, "Because I think our little girl should go first, so we can both assess her fighting ability since starting at Beacon. Or in your case, Sum, since she was three. I think you'll find she has dramatically improved since then,"

Rubys' head whipped towards her father, "Really, daddy, really?!" he gave a gentle nod in response and she turned to her mother who nodded as well. The Beowolves surrounding them saw this as an opening and one of them attacked. Without even looking Ruby, still facing her mother, spun her scythe, cleaving the Beowulf clean in half. This caused both parents eyes to widen, which didn't go unnoticed by their ecstatic daughter.

Shifting into his crow form, Qrow flew up to one of the thick branches above them and Summer turned and ran up the tree to join him. From the air Summer started to get worried, realising the pack was bigger than she had initially thought. Sensing her worry, Qrow turned to her and said in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry Sum, she's handled far, far worse,"

Oddly, this didn't reassure her at all. She turned to watch as the whole pack descended on her daughter. Unfazed ruby merely hooked her arms around her scythe and spun using her semblance, slaughtering the first layer and knocking all the others back. This did reassure Summer, who could now see that her daughter was more that capable.

Ruby however, was wanting to show off more. She swung her scythe in precise, and extremely fast, circles. So caught up in her fighting that she didn't notice that her scythe had started to glow slightly, or for that matter her eyes, which had become sharper and more focused. She sensed a Grimm behind her and, once more without looking, cut its head of with her scythe, still defending her front. Glancing up she saw her father wink at her, a sign it was time for her end move. So, jumping from the Grimms' head, she soared straight up through the air, smiling at her mother who smiled back proudly, she started her decent, spinning her weapon faster and faster, landing and dismembering all the Grimm, even the Grimm out of range, such was the force of this attack, which was only greatened by the silver glow coming from the red clad girl.

Hopping down from the tree and clapping wildly came her parents, Ruby giving a small curtsey. Both of them ran to hug her, her mother whispering in her ear, "I'm so proud of you my girl," then louder, so that Qrow could hear, "You know, you're better that your father was at this stage of his training. On top of that you are two years younger than he was,"

At this Qrow bristled good naturedly and added, "You've got better aim than your mother did too," the three of them laughed and moved on to find another pack of Grimm.

Eventually the threesome stumbled across a small herd of Ursa, with even a couple of Ursa majors in the mix. Climbing the nearest tree, ruby watched from above as her parents did, as said duo engaged the Grimm. Given as there were only about nine or ten Ursa in total, the battle went fairly quickly, but it still gave Ruby the chance to see both her parents in action.

They stood back to back, weapons drawn, waiting. The first Ursa attacked from the side and was easily defeated by one of Summers chain axes. The second and third attacked from Qrows side and were easily dispatched. As this happened Summer sniped the fourth, fifth and sixth before only three Ursa majors were left. Stepping forward and turning towards Qrow, Summer whipped her chain axe towards Qrow who jumped of the blade and high into the air. On the axes second rotation it caught him around the foot, swinging him in a wide arc towards all three other Ursa, where he cleaved straight through them with his scythe.

There were a few other similar battles after this where the trio worked in perfect tandem together, but eventually it was time to go home for dinner. Noticing the date on her scroll, Ruby quickly realised that in a few weeks' time, she would have to head back to beacon for her second year. Excited at the prospect of another year at Beacon but saddened at the thought of losing time with her mother. Telling her parents this on the journey home, they smiled at her and told her not to worry and that the next few weeks would be a blast and that by the time she returned to Beacon, she would be ready for the year ahead.

And so, she was. Ruby barely noticed the weeks passing and when it was finally time to start packing her bags, she was ready to face anything. Walking outside to head to the airship, she saw another two sets of luggage. One was the expected yellow pile of bags belonging to her sister, but the other set was a neat white suitcase with blood red lining and the name Summer Rose embroidered on with the same coloured thread.

Ruby squealed in happiness as she realised what this meant. Her mother was coming with her!

 **Indigoisblue**

 **Indigoisblack**

 **Indigoisdead**


	5. Chapter 5

Turning towards the house as the sounds of footsteps and chatter reached her ears, she was met with the sight of not only her mother and her sister, but also her father, lugging a black with red trim suitcase along with him. This wasn't really all that strange, her father was always off on missions after all, but he would usually be leaving in the dead of the night. What was stranger was that right now, Qrow should have been at signal teaching the first combat class of the year, classes at Signal starting a day earlier than at Beacon. Coming to only one conclusion, she figured he must be coming to Beacon as well.

Squealing and rushing over to her family, she wrapped her arms around all of them (somehow), but then stepped back confused and asked, "Why are you two coming to Beacon with us?"

"Yeah, why are you two coming?" Yang agreed.

Glancing at Summer, Qrow replied, "It's a surprise," to which summer nodded in agreement.

Both girls, loving surprises, replied in unison, "Ok then," and the four of them headed to the airship docks.

Not wishing anyone to recognise her, upon entering the airship, Summer walked onto the, thankfully white, roof and hid herself in one of the corners until arriving at Beacon. The journey went swiftly, smoothly and without incident as the four sat quietly together in anticipation.

Upon arrival, after exiting the ship. Summer turned to Ruby and Yang and said, "We've got to go and speak with Ozpin so you two go and meet up with some friends, ok?"

Whilst the two members of RWBY headed off to find their partners, Qrow and Summer headed over to Beacon tower to find Ozpin.

Meanwhile, in Ozpins office, Ozpin was recalling the strange conversation he had had with Qrow over the holidays. He had called Qrow with an offer, and much to his surprise, he had taken it. Their conversation however, still left much wanting.

 _Qrow: hey Oz, what's up?_

 _Ozpin: I have called with an offer. One of our combat instructors along with one of our weapons teachers were KIA recently and will need replacements. Whilst I could not find a weapons teacher replacement, I was hoping you could take over as a combat instructor._

 _Qrow: sounds great, I'd love to_

 _Ozpin: what, really?_

 _Qrow: yup, and I've got someone perfect for the job of weapons teacher, so don't worry about that either._

 _Ozpin: perfect, although who is it you are thinking of?_

 _Qrow: it's a suprise_

 _Ozpin: Qrow?_

 _Qrow: yes?_

 _Ozpin: are you drunk?_

 _Qrow: nope, not even a little. Bye Ozpin._

And with that, Qrow had hung up. _Well,_ Ozpin thought on reflection, _that explains why he sounded so clear._ Deciding to ignore his own confusion, Ozpin started to review the initiation footage he had just received before Qrow arrived. Thinking out loud he said, "What an underwhelming group of students this year, they're all rather pathetic,"

"I totally agree Ozpin," said a male voice coming from the window sill.

"Yeah, our Ruby killed a giant nevermore during her initiation, it took eight of these kids to take down one Ursa, and not even a major at that!" added a female voice from seemingly above him. Whipping his head up he met silver eyes looking down on him, "Hey Ozpin, long-time no see, hey,"

Suffice to say, all three of them winced at the shattering sound made by Ozpins dropped coffee cup. Quickly composing himself he turned to Qrow who, to his horror, had recorded the whole thing, and said, "I assume that Summer will be taking over the weapons class?"

"Yup," said Summer joining her husband on the ground, "I will be,"

"Well then," Ozpin smiled, "Welcome to Beacon"

Meanwhile, in the RWBY dorm, four huntresses in training were catching up whilst unpacking.

"So what did you three do over the break? I had to go home to Atlas to do nothing," Weiss asked.

"I just read," said Blake noncommittedly.

"I trained with dad back on patch, then I met an aunt and a cousin I never knew I had," said Yang as Ruby hid a grin.

"What are they like?" asked Blake.

"My cousin is sixteen, medium length red and black hair, silver eyes, cheery disposition, fights with a sniper scythe and wears a red cloak, while her mother has the same length red hair, fights with sniper chain axes and wears a white and read cloak," Yang replied.

"Sounds just like Ruby and what I had imagined Summer to look like, strange," said Weiss, really not getting it at all.

It was this moment that Summer and Qrow chose to walk into their dorm and Ruby ran over to hug them both and say, "Hi mum, hi dad,"

"Hey Ruby, we will be staying in the teachers wing for a while and we were just dropping in on the way to unpack to say hi,"

After the introductions were over, Summer and Qrow left and the R, B and Y of RWBY stared at the W. Weiss finally getting it asked, slightly embarrassed, "So you two are cousins now?"

"Yup, but she's still my big sis anyway," answered Ruby.

Weiss was about to ask more about it when an announcement rang out over the speakers.

"Can all second-year students please report to the auditorium to receive their timetable for this semester,"

Heading to the auditorium and receiving their timetables, the team found that their first class of the year was weaponry and started in half an hour.

Arriving back at their room and changing into their uniform, Blake said, "I heard the weapons master at beacon was KIA. I wonder who will be taking over"

As they sat in their seats, ready to meet their new teacher, a familiar figure strode into the room. She wore black leather with twin chain axes at her sides with a white cloak over her head. From the back of the room a voice asked, "Who are you?"

Pulling back her hood to reveal her red hair and silver eyes she replied, "I am professor Rose and I am your new weapons instructor,"

"Mum?!"

 **Indigoisblue**

 **Indigoisblack**

 **Indigoisdead**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in the class turned to Ruby, as shocked as she was, most of them thinking the girl motherless, before a clear voice rang out across the classroom, "If everyone could please settle down and sit in their seats we can begin our lesson,"

"Now as I said, my name is professor Rose, and I will be your weapons teacher. Now, can anyone tell me what your previous teacher was teaching you before they kicked the bucket? Ah, red head up the back, yes?"

"He was teaching us the proper maintenance of particular metals and how to upgrade, rebuild or remake our weapons,"

"Ok then. To sum up last year then, you learnt that if your weapon has iron, or any other rusting metal in it, don't drop it in a lake, if you want to add another form to your weapon, fix it, or are bored and want to rebuild it or make a spare, you pull it apart and put it back together the same way. Correct?"

The majority of the class shifted uncomfortably in their seats and nodded.

"Ah, well then. Not all teachers can be good at teaching. Now, I am hoping you all know how not to break your own weapons, right?" the class nodded, "And you all know how to fix or upgrade them, right?" more nods, "Then I'm betting that if I gave blonde over there the red-heads javelin as the only defence against the grim, he would die, correct?" a few giggles and more nods.

"Alright then class, all of you are to come down here, with your partners, tell me your names and swap weapons, then sit next to each other and await further instructions,"

Once they were done Summer called out to the class, "Okay then, one by one, you are to tell me, just by first glance, what your partners weapons are, what they do, how old they are, what they're made of, what they're called and what type of ammunition they use, assuming they have a ranged mode of combat. First off, will be Nora, tell me about your partners weapon,"

"Umm, it's four years old, it cuts and shoots things, it's called storm flower and that's all I really can tell," said an enthusiastic Nora.

"And I'm guessing that was all prior knowledge?" Summer asked, knowing the answer before she replied. Turning to Jaune she continued, "Jaune, tell me about Pyrras' weapon,"

"Uh, umm, it shoots things and cuts things?" Summer laughed and moved on, "Blake, tell me about your partners' weapon,"

"They are a pair of gauntlets called Ember Celica. They are made of a titanium alloy and use fire dust rounds. But that was prior knowledge," Summer smiled and moved on.

"Weiss?"

"Crescent Rose is a sniper scythe, that's about all I know,"

"Very well then. Now Ruby, could you please give me an over view of the entire classes weapons?" Summer requested grinning with her daughter.

"Sure thing mum! So, first; Myrtenaster is an altered 75in rapier with four separate dust canisters that she can use to alter her glyphs, coat her blade in or use to create projectiles. It is primarily a melee weapon and is made from a silver/titanium alloy. It is two years old

'Ember Celica is a platinum/titanium alloy, but is painted yellow. It uses extremely powerful 45. Fire dust rounds that not only can rip a grim to shreds, but can sling shot herself meters in any direction. The mecha shift causes the metal plating to fold back to her elbow for support and can shrink down to form simple cuffs. It is six years old.

'Gambol shroud is made from black-steel and can be shifted into a chain/ribbon scythe, broad short sword, katana, automatic, and the katana can be fired from its sheath. It can use any type of dust round due to its flexibility and adjustability. It is seven years old

'Crocea Moors is a simple broad sword and sheath shield made from silver and titanium with gold trimming. It is purely a melee weapon. It is fifty-nine years old.

'Milo and Akuo are a javelin/short sword/rifle and shield pair. They are made of a rare silver/iron/titanium alloy with gold plating, perfect for her semblance. Milo uses the same rounds as Ember Celica and ca fire bullets from any of its' forms. It is three years old.

'Magnhild is a war hammer/grenade launcher made from a silver/titanium alloy, like most of these weapons, and uses any class grenade to fire in a heart shape. Though it does have deadly projectiles, and can fire from behind for extra force, it is primarily a melee weapon and also works as a conductor. It is four years old.

'Finally Rens' Storm Flower consists of twin pistols with vertical semi-retractable sickles that use an interesting type of homemade ice/air dust in his own special calibre. It is made from reinforced steel and a nearly unbreakable reinforced jade/stone blade. It is four years old, as Nora said.

'is that enough mum?" Ruby finished after wowing the crowd who were all so shell shocked and gobsmacked that they couldn't move.

"Yep, that about sums it up. So, if all of you can learn as much about each other's weapons as Ruby has, then by the end of the semester, at the half yearlies, if you can answer a question about a random weapon in this class, then you can have the rest of that period of and not have to do any test. Again, Ruby already has that period off because of what she just displayed. Now, any questions? None? Good, now start asking each other questions,"

So by the end of the class, just before the bell rang, each student had basic knowledge of the main features of each other's weapons. Before dismissing the class Summer said, "Now that you have a slight clue about each others weapons, I have organised a special training program with your combat instructor to learn to use these weapons. Class dismissed,"

And with that, the class left, Ruby hugging her mother on the way out. She had a slight clue about who her combat instructor for this year would be.

As they entered the training hall, relaxed and unsuspicious, bar Ruby who came in last, they were attacked from behind. Ruby being the only one prepared, already had her weapon drawn and was battling their attacker.

However, she was quickly disarmed and was being held at sword point, but before anyone could try to help her she spoke up, "Hey dad," and hugged her attacker, "I guess you're our new combat instructor, huh,"

"Sure am, kiddo!" Qrow replied hugging his daughter back.

As the entire class, particularly Weiss, nearly fainted, Yang was laughing her head off with Ruby and Qrow.

"Hello class, I am Qrow. Call me whatever. I am your new combat instructor, and you may or may not die in the next fifty minutes,"

"No fair! How come you're going so easy on them?" Yang and Ruby asked.

"Because half of these idiots barely even know how to hold each other's weapons, let alone use them,"

"Fair enough,"


End file.
